Rise of the Platyborg
by TruePandFfan
Summary: In the 2nd Dimension, Perry was just getting used to his new life as a field agent. But things started to change, he didn't know if he could make it through this mission. This is the story of how and Doof defeated Perry and turned him into a Platyborg. The whole story pretty much takes place in the 2nd dimension, except for the end, which is in the 1st dimension.
1. Chapter 1

Just to let everyone know, this takes place in the 2nd dimension. You don't really know how their Perry became a platyborg or anything much about what it was like before Doof took over. So I am using the info you DO get from the movie and I am going to write this. Most other fanfictions I have seen don't write HOW Doof even defeated him or other things like that, so here you go!

Perry woke on a normal happy day. Another day ahead of him to go and train for the day he would be assigned a nemesis. He already had a host family and had been living with them for a little over a year. They were just about the nicest family any pet could ask for.

The only downside was the fact that each day he had to run off for his agent training. The monotreme was ranked the highest in the agency, he was even better than the feild agents! It was hard to believe that he had not yet been assigned an adversary.

Just then the watch on his little arm beeped. He looked at it briefly and quick ran down the hall, there was a picture at the end of him and his owners: Phineas and Ferb. The boys loved him with every inch of their 6 year old hearts. Their older sister Candace on the other hand didn't seem to care much for him. Perry wished that the 11 year old girl would give him a chance. She was just too busy doing what most girls did at that age. As far as the platypus was concerned though, he didn't know exactly what she did due to the fact she didn't let him in her room.

He turned the picture upside down and pressed it in the wall, the picture flipped back around and slid aside to reveal a small tunnel, Perry had finally grown big enough to use this one. He was no longer just a baby still in The Academy, he now was old enough to practice his skills and be assigned a nemesis.

He jumped down the entrance and came to his lair. All of the equipment was new and unused so far but he hoped to be able to use it soon. He sat down at his desk ready to receive a message from the big boss. Major Monogram didn't usually give him anything because he was not an official field agent, but this time the Major appeared with an excited look on his face.

"Well good morning Agent P!" he started. This was strange, normally he would just tell him what he was to practice for the day and just sign off. "I have some exciting news today! We have decided to make you a field agent, there is a villain we have you assigned to now. Since you are our best agent, we are assigning you to our biggest threat. The Evil Dr. Doofenshmirtz. Recently he has been doing some evil activity that is topping our usual charts, we figured it was time to give you a nemesis and put him back where he belongs. I trust you will do well agent?" he told Perry. The platypus took a moment to let this sink in.

A mission? Like a real one that real field agents go on?! Agent P could not believe it. He saluted the Major with a huge smile across his face. Perry ran over to his equipment, he had never used it before for a real mission and now he was going to! He got in the hover car and took off for his new mission.

He arrived and was instantly caught in a rope that wrapped around his whole body. It took him by surprise but he kept his cool. It was hard though because he was so happy. Just then a figure walked up to him. He was dressed in a white lab coat and had a patch over one eye. Perry sat there for a moment focused on the eye patch and wondered how he had gotten that. But the Doctor spoke.

"Well, well, well, it seems someone is giving me a visit. Though you are not what I expected. You see, I got this letter from an agency that told me they were sending an agent over to thwart my plans. First off, I don't know why they would warn me about that if they wanted to be successful, but second, I didn't expect what looks like a beaver duck in a fedora to come… This is kinda weird if you ask me," Dr. doofenshmirtz said to the platypus who was still tied up. "I believe I don't know your name though…" he said and looked at Perry. The platypuses hand stuck out from the ropes with a little piece of paper. Doof took it and read what looked sort of like a business card.

"Perry the Platypus, A.K.A. Agent P. Well alright then Perry the Platypus, I suppose that you are wondering what I have planned today huh?" the Doctor said. He went on to tell Perry of his plans. Perry was able to escape the ropes around him and destroy the so called -inator the Doof had created. He then flew away as Doofenshmirtz shouted, "Curse you Perry the Platypus!" It felt good to have a mission.

Each day this pattern continued. Only there were slight changes. Over the course of a month, Doofenshmirtz was learning from his mistakes. He didn't fall for the agents tricks when his hat was removed, he realised not to put self destruct buttons on his -inators, but most of all, he realized that his traps for the monotreme needed to be better.

"If I am going to take over this Tri-state Area sometime soon, I'm gonna need to do something about this agent first. I don't want him getting in the way…" Doofenshmirtz said to himself.

So there is how it all began. The next part will show how Doof actually beats Perry. This more or less sets it up. It also explains things that are in the movie, like how 2nd Doof knew it was Agent P when he was in pet mode. I hope you guys like it! :P Keep reading! :D And review please :P Perry will soon become the platyborg, but don't worry, I won't go into details on the actual transformation. That would just be creepy! lol


	2. Chapter 2

Just a reminder everyone, I don't own the show! This is just for fun! :P Also this chapter will be much longer, the other was more to just set this up. Thanks for reading!

Another day began in the Flynn-Fletcher house. Perry was still sleeping as his owners went out to play in the back yard. The two may have been younge but they had heads full of imaginative ideas. They were never able to do any of these things quite yet, though they did try. It was quite a sight to see too.

The boys would use all of their abilities to come up with and draw or make models of things they wished they could do. They would sit there for hours and draw out their ideas and show them to each other. Some of the ideas were really crazy too, such as giant roller coasters or portals to other planets. sometimes they would make small versions with clay or macaroni.

Perry loved his owners and each day he would check on what they were doing before or after his missions. For 6 year olds, their drawings were so detailed that the platypus could almost see them actually doing these things someday.

Suddenly, a sound alerted him from his watch. He looked down at it and answered the call. Major Monogram came on the screen with a bit of an urgent look on his face. This may not have been a good sign. Agent P got a bit worried at the sight of this.

"No time to come to your lair this time Agent P. This is a bit too big for any delays! Carl has just informed me that there are THINGS going on. And by that, I mean BAD THINGS! We have found out that Doofenshmirtz has started to be building what seems to be robots. Not just one or two, we don't know how many yet. He just keeps making them," Monogram said in a worried tone which he was unsuccesfully trying to hide from the agent. A redhead came on the screen, it was Carl the newly titled unpaid intern.

"It seems like he is using some sort of machine to mass produce them Agent P. And this could only mean one thing," the intern gasped almost like a little girl, a worried look crossed his face. "Oh no! He might be trying to make an army! He couldn't be trying to take over the Tri-State Area with an army of robots, could he sir?!" he asked, knowing the Major was thinking the exact same thing.

"Agent P! You have to go over there and stop him before he gets started on it! You must stop him! The fate of the entire Tri-State Area depends on you!" Major monogram said, the agent looked at him on the screen. It was almost hard to believe, but he did know that the Doctor planned on taking over at some point… but not now! He couldn't start now! With an army of ROBOTS? He saluted his superior and Monogram signed out.

Agent P ran out of the house. He found a trash can next to the side of his home and pushed a button behind it. Out from the ground rose a scooter. It was a surprise that no one in his host family could ever find his things. They were hidden in pretty obvious places too. He shrugged the brief thought off and got on the scooter, it was time to stop Doofenshmirtz.

Over in the backyard, the stepbrothers were sitting by their tree. The little redhead boy looked up from his drawing. Something felt wrong. His pet platypus went missing every day. But today felt different. He didn't know if he should expect to see their beloved Perry later that day like they normally would. He looked over to his stepbrother Ferb, who looked back at him with the same somewhat worried look on his face.

"Hey Ferb, where's Perry?" he asked, hoping his green haired British brother could assure him that their pet would return that day.

The silent boy just looked at his brother for a moment. "I don't know Phineas. I don't know…"

The two looked at each other, a force seemed to go between the two. There was some connected feeling they both had. An unsure feeling. Neither knew the answer to the question that hung in the air, and neither wanted to ask the question they both were thinking. Will their pet return today?

Over at Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc. Doof was waiting. His nemesis should be arriving any moment now. He looked behind him at the machine that was slowly creating more and more of what he had decided to call "Normbots". Things were going well so far, but if he messed this next phase up, it would all fail. It couldn't fail, not today.

There was a banging sound on his front door. Just then the door fell down and the platypus came rushing in. The doctor pushed a button and a huge platform with a small hole in the center enclosed around the monotreme. Perry struggled to get out, his lower half was caught in a small hole. It was almost like a rabbit who has gotten too big to leave his hole and only has his upper body and arms out. He pulled as hard as he could, but his legs and tail were still stuck behind the wall he was now lodged in.

Doofenshmirtz grinned big. It looked like this trap had worked perfectly, but there was still that small chance of the animal agent escaping. He was prepared for that this time though. This time he had a backup that the nemesis would not possibly be able to escape. He walked over to Perry. Looking down at him he had a thought cross his mind. Was this really what he wanted to do? Would he be able to go through his plan that he had for the little platypus? He shook it off and spoke.

"Ah, Perry the Platypus. So nice of you to arrive at this time! I am sure that you have noticed the slowly growing army of robots behind me?" he said as he gestured to the Normbots that were hovering behind him. The platypus looked at them in horror, but he hid this expresion the best he could from Doof. It was even more horrifying to actually see the army now. Was he really planning on taking over with an army of big scary robots?! It didn't seem quite like the doctor to use something like that. Most often it would just be something like an -inator with some weird purpose, revenge or just something that bugged him usually.

"You see Perry the Platypus," Doof continued. "I have gotten tired of this game of charades. I plan to take action for once. I plan to use these robots to take over THE ENTIRE TRI-STATE AREA! And that is what I AM going to do! But you see, there is just one problem… and that is you." Perry's eyes grew wide as he started to think of what it was that the evil scientist actually had planned for HIM! The doctor turned around for a moment, the machine that was producing the robots started to malfunction. He went over to fix it. Perry took off his hat while Doofenshmirtz wasn't looking. From it he pulled a large stick of butter. He ran it around the hole he was stuck in and twisted and pulled himself, trying to get out. After a moment, and just as Dr. D was finishing, he got out.

"Perry the Platypus?! I didn't think you would be able to escape that one!" he smiled an evil smile as he finished this though, "But I still can't let you stop my plans this time… I have something planned just for you!" He pulled out what looked like a small gun, a tranquilizer gun. Perry looked at the thing in the scientist's hands. This was a time to evade. He ran in one direction as Doof fired a dart. The platypus was just missed as Perry almost slipped. He still had a lot of butter left on him. Another dart was fired at him and the agent jumped out ofthe way. The doctor kept trying to aim, but he only had two darts left. He fired one of them down at Perry's feet. The monotreme was just able to jump out of the way but he slipped. As he was slipping, the last tranquilizer dart was fired. He couldn't do anything to get out of the way this time. It hit him in his tail.

Perry the Platypus fell over from slipping and tried to stand up as the evil doctor laughed in triumph. He could not stand up. The dart was working way too fast for him to do anything about it. So the agent fell, face first onto the ground and laid there fast asleep.

Doofenshmirtz walked up to his nemesis, who now had fallen to his tranquilizer dart. He looked down at him with a grin on his face, "Nice try Perry the Platypus," he looked at him a little longer. Then the doctor turned away. Could he do this to Perry the Platypus? Was this really what he needed to do to take over the Tri-State Area? He sighed. It had to be done. He looked back over at the platypus that now was laying there on his floor. He bit his lip as he looked at the worried expression frozen on the sleeping agent's face. He bent over and looked at Perry. He picked the animal up. It was so hard for him to go through with this. But he was evil! He had to do this! Nice people wouldn't do it, but he wasn't one of them!

Doof looked back at Perry and noticed something. There was a small yellow-gold color peeking from his fur. He moved aside the fur to see a small locket. Inside there were three pictures. The middle one was of Perry who looked a lot younger, and he was on all fours like when the platypus had tried to trick him before. The other two pictures of two boys on either side. One was a redhead with a triangular face and the other had green hair and a rectangular face. He quickly closed the locket and looked away. He figured that they must have been his host family. He didn't want to think of that, not before what he was just about to do.

The evil doctor Doofenshmirtz walked away with the platypus sleeping in his arm. He had to do this… there was no other way.

A while latter, Perry woke up. He was surprised to wake up actually. He had expected to have been destroyed after what had happened. What was Doof thinking? Why did he not get rid of him while he was out of it? Isn't that what he had wanted to do? He sat up from where he was lying, but something startled him. As he was sitting up, he heard the sound of metal creaking. The platypus froze where he was. What was that?

Perry looked down to his body, but it wasn't his body! Or at least he didn't think it was his. He stared at what was attached to him with a wide eye. He moved his hands, only to find that those too were not his. He felt his face with different arms. Something was wrong with that too. He seemed to have only one real eye. The other was fake, like most of the rest of his body. He then realized that all these things WERE his. His body had been replaced with robot parts! He stood up quickly, though it was hard to do with all the heavy metal that was now on him. Perry looked at himself some more. What had Doof done to him? Was this his plan? Was there more to this than he could see right now?

Just then Doofenshmirtz walked in. He had an evil grin across his face, but as he looked at the platypus who stared back at him eye to eye, with a scared look on his face, the doctors smile started to go away. He looked at the animal who was unsure of what all was happening at the moment. Doofenshmirtz shook off Perry's look and tried to continue.

"So, Perry the Platypus… How do you like your new look?" he looked at Perry the Platypus whose worried and scared look was slowly turning into a glare. The doctor quickly continued his speech. "You know, I was a bit unsure about it at first, but I think it is very fitting for you. Don't you think so too?" the platypus just looked at him with a glare. He started to walk towards Doof, "Oh no you don't!" Doof said as he held up his hand. "This isn't the full extent of it yet. You won't be able to attack me. You see, there is a chip in you right now… and as you are coming over here, it is slowly kicking in. This chip, controls you. It makes you follow my every command. And there is NO way you can stop it." he said to Perry a bit shaky yet with triumph.

Perry tried to walk toward the doctor. How could he do this? What kind of a heartless jerk would do such a thing?! Just as he thought that though, he noticed something in the evil scientist's one eye. There was a look, a look that almost said he was sorry. Perry looked at him for a moment. Just then there was a small sharp pain in the back of his head and he winced. He snapped out of looking at the evil scientist.

Things started to leave his mind, his memories started to become blurry. His head was spinning in pain. Perry fell to his metal knees. Things were leaving his mind fast. He looked down at his neck where the locket still was. Doofenshmirtz had left it there? Or did he not even see it? He looked at the locket and the last thing that went through his mind before everything went blank was: Phineas and Ferb.

OK, everyone! That was the longest chapter I have ever written! It was certainly the most intense too! Wow! Alright so what do you guys think? Did you like it? I will finish the story after this chapter, but first I want to know what you all think. Thanks to everyone who is reading it! Please review! :P


	3. Chapter 3

So this is where things lead to the movie. I know I said I would finish the story with this chapter, but change of plans! I'm gonna have to make it a bit longer which may involve a few more chapters. And I realize that makes me a liar, but HELLO! Evil! Lol see what I did there? Please enjoy this!

Dr D stood there and looked at his new General. Did he seriously just win?... And did he really just do that to the one friend he realized he really had?... Well there was no turning back now! He shouldn't be worrying about these kinds of things, he had an invasion to get on with.

The platyborg started to look up at Doof. There was a new look on his face, one that replaced the look of pain and loss. The look he had now was of obedience and hatred. The hatred though, was not directed to the doctor, it was toward anyone who would get in his way. The platyborg had a strange feeling, a feeling that he could not explain. He only recalled existing at this moment and no time before, but he had feelings deep down. Feelings like he had lost something important, feelings that gave him anger and rage. But the platyborg did not know where theyhad come from, so he planned to direct it at all who opposed him.

Doofenshmirtz smiled for a moment but then directed his attention to the robot army that was now ready for their mission.

"alright Normbots, it is time for this town to have a new ruler!" he turned to the platyborg who was staring up at him, awaiting instructions. "General Platyborg, I want you to lead them. I am going to city hall to make the anouncement!" the soon to be dictator instructed. The platyborg flew off with the army of Normbots following close behind him. The doctor once again became lost in thought. Why was he even doing this again? The memory that he had held on to ever since he was a little boy, still with an eye patch, came back to his mind. That one little toy train… he was doing this all to cover the pain from his loss of the only thing that held meaning in his life back then.

He then had another thought. Had he taken away something from someone else? He remembered the picture in the locket that Perry the Platypus had on. Those two boys. He had taken away their pet, and turned him into an evil raging machine. He lost his toy train, and now because of that he took something from someone else… two someone elses. The doctor did not know what to do at the moment, but then he remembered the speech he was to give at city hall, anouncing his takeover.

He pushed aside all thoughts of pity, evil scientists didn't feel pity… did they?

Time went by and the city started to change. Everything was remade in the new dictator's image. The Normbots, lead by General Perry the Platyborg, roamed the streets. Doofenshmirtz slowly forgot all of those thoughts he had had previously when he was just starting his reign. He was enjoying his new role. He even got himself a new black lab coat!

Meanwhile, the boys were scared. They were forgetting anything that had ever happened before all this mess. They didn't remember what summer was, they didn't remember all the times the two stepbrothers would think of cool ideas and share them with each other. All they remembered was the one thing they cared about anymore, their pet platypus had gone missing the day this all began. They looked around for him but were hurried back inside to hide from the normbots. Each day they sat there wondering if their pet was OK and where he was. They did not know that he had been taken and turned into an evil platyborg.

Candace on the other hand, didn't want her brothers to be so sad or in danger. In order to protect them and give them hope, she chose to give up her childish ways. She slowly gathered a team with their neighbors and kept it secret from her brothers. Candace taught herself and the group they called "The Resistance" how to fight and deffend themselves. They continued to put up a fight with the evil dictator ever since then.

One day though, things took a change. Doofenshmirtz had not been expecting it, but he got a visitor. It was himself. Finally! Someone who could understand him! But he slowly realized that the other him may not have been quite so much like him. this was no matter though, it was still him. Then things took another turn. Two boys and a small teal animal then entered the room the two Doofs were in.

Doofenshmirtz's head rushed with thoughts. those two boys! They were the boys in the locket that he left on the platyborg! The doctor did not want this in his mind right now, he needed to focus, but then he saw the creature behind the boys. Could it be? No! This was the second dimension Perry the Platypus! Would he have to do the same to this one? Would that have to be the extent he needed to go to keep his power. He grabbed his other dimension self and scolded him.

"You dare to bring a secret agent in here?" he said as he looked at the confused lookalike by him. How could he not know? The other Doof looked confused.

"This boy is a secret agent?" he asked truly confused.

"No, no, not him!" Doof told his other self.

"Quiet one?"

"NO, NO, HIM!"

The other Doofenshmirtz paused for a moment and then pointed. "This plant?"

Now Doof was enraged with the stupidity of his other dimension self.

"THE PLATYPUS! That's secret agent Perry the Platypus!" he shouted and pointed to the platypus who stared blankly back at him. Doof could tell he was a bit nervous. As the others tried to explain that he was just a platypus and didn't do much, he lost track fully of what all he was about to do.

"Oh, oh this is rich! I see what's going on here! You, you really think he's your pet don't you? WRONG!" he said this as he threw his desk aside. He didn't know why he did that but he didn't feel quite in control of his actions at the moment, the evil part in him started to rise the more he went on. "He's using you, you're just his cover, he's a secret agent!" he stated. Then a thought that he wished afterwards had not crossed his mind, crossed his mind.

"Here, here let me prove it! General Platyborg! Come down here at once!" he looked back at the others. "He'll be here in just a minute and then…" the platyborg arived, landing his heavy foot on Dr D's foot. Doofenshmirtz shouted in pain for a moment, but he shook it off and pointed to the other innocent looking platypus sitting on the other end of the room.

"Alright Platyborg, you see that platypus? You know what to do," he said to his general. He then realized what he was doing. There was no way the pet would fight back when HE was getting attacked. This would not work. But what would. He watched as the platypus was wacked like a tennis ball across the room. The boy with the triangular face yelled at him and both the boys ran over to their pet. What he was about to do next was a stretch, but he had to do it. He needed to prove his point and plus, he was evil, it didn't matter what happened to the insignificant others around him… did it?

Wait, let me try something. Platyborg," he said. the platyborg turned to look at his master and receive instructions once more. "Do the same thing to those two boys." Doof said to him. The other Doof was confused for a moment as to why he would attack two innocent boys for no reason. The platyborg went to hit the brothers, but just then, and as he had guessed, the second agent stood up and punched the platyborg back away from his owners.

"Ha! YES! I knew it!" he shouted excitedly. the other Doofenshmirtz was still confused though.

"Wait, wait a minute. I'm confused. Why does their platypus fight so good?" the platypus on the other end of the room stood there and placed his trademark fedora on his head. "PERRY THE PLATYPUS?!"

"Really?" he said back to his counterpart. He couldn't believe he was that dumb! It wasn't that hard to tell who the platypus was. The two boys where confused with what was happening. Doof thought for a moment. What was he going to do now? He had already ruined the lives of the boys in THIS dimension, and now was he going to do the same to these? He ordered to his Normbots, "Get them!" The boys and their pet platypus ran away from the oncoming robots. As they ran, the robot knocked the head off of a skeleton he had in the room. He didn't know what it was really, he just liked it. "Hey! Be careful with that!" he shouted angrily at the robot. The redhead boy continued to ask frustrated questions to his pet.

"Oh, for badness sake! you can hash all this out in prison. Guards…" he started to say. Just then, something went wrong. It felt like he had just eaten a gallon of icecream. "AHH! Brain freeze!" he shouted and held his head. The three escaped through the window just as he was distracted. Perhaps it was best that they got away… but then why is it that he then decided to send the platyborg after them?

Perry the Platyborg flew after the escapees. It was his order, he had to follow through. But something did not feel quite right. There was a thought, way down inside him that was trying to surface as he saw the group. He felt a connection with the platypus who was trying his best to protect the 10 year old boys with him. He tried to shake this off. He had his orders, he didn't care what significance these people held. He must follow through with his mission. He was evil now, and evil didn't care. Not even for those it once loved.

He advanced the platypus whose feet were stuck in the weird skull from where they had just been earlier. The other version looked worried, but Platyborg just advanced and tried to attack the enemy. He was almost successful as he had tripped up the other platypus. He was about to finish it all, there would have been no more trouble, but just then something stopped him. A big red parachute with a logo that resembled the secret agent was wrapped around him. He twisted and turned as he tried to get out, but he fell off the edge of the roof they were on. He ended up down outside where the three others were. He went towards them but stopped to look up at a Normbot that was falling above him. It only landed behind him and he continued to advance. But then he was hit by the train that was going by. this would set him back a bit. He got off the train as it came to a stop farther down. just as he was walking away, he was hit by a taxi. The driver then arrived back to where he was previously as he was about to stop the group. He looked around but they were gone.

He returned to his master. The doctor just shrugged it off as he sent the normbots out to find them instead. Doofenshmirtz thought for a moment about what may happen next. He didn't know, but he was sure that things were going to be quite interesting.

Alright! This will continue of course! Hey did anyone see what I did in my note before this chapter started? Do you know what I was rephrasing? lol :P Tell me what you think and if you know what it was! Please! Oh! And thank you!


	4. Chapter 4

Alright everyone! I was wondering if at some point I should put in first dimension Perry's perspective on this. I mean I've been doing second dimension characters and I didn't know if the next chapter should have a little Perry the platypus, I mean I miss writing the agent parts from my first two chapters… still I don't know. Thanks for the reviews from, well… not many people, still thanks! Keep reading and REVIEW!

It was time for Doofenshmirtz to see how in the world this, other dimension him, was not getting any closer than he has been all this time in his attempt for power. He forced him to sit in a small school desk and brought out a big sheet of note paper. On it were drawings of Perry the Platypus as a pet, and behind it, Agent P.

"So tell me, other dimension me. What do you see here?" he asked him, pointing at the pet.

"An ordinary platypus," the other Doof said.

"And now what do you see?" he asked, now showing him the agent picture. His counterpart's response was the exact same as earlier that day.

"PERRY THE PLATYPUS?!" the other Doof gasped. Doofenshmirtz began to realize the problem with his other self. He didn't care about anything at the moment he was just frustrated that he could possibly be that stupid.

"You know, I'm beginning to see why you haven't become ruler in your dimension…" he said.

"Alright Mr. "Eviler Than Thou" just how did YOU manage to take over the Tri-State Area anyway?" the doctor sitting in the school desk asked with a questioning frown on his face.

Doofenshmirtz had a very simple response for his counterpart, but perhaps, he realized, it wasn't quite as easy as it would have seemed. "Simple, I used an army of big scary robots," he said to him and gestured outward as the room lit to reveal hundreds of Normbots in the room. Of course, even though he said it, it was not so simple. The actual take over may have been fairly easy, but it was something else that he had struggled with. His first step towards his reign of terror had caused the loss of something very important to other people he didn't know, but it also affected him as well.

Time stopped for a moment. A thought came back to Doof. He had done to Perry the Platypus something that he was starting to sort of regret. In multiple ways, he had hurt the little teal platypus. He had harmed him in turning him into that monster in the first place, but he also remembered the look the agent had on his face when he had first found out what had just happened. The platypus had hit a horrible realization. He realized that he had not only lost the actual fight, but he had just lost everything else too.

The scientist pushed those thoughts back aside and continued to think about the issue at hand. The Normbots just then all spoke in a non-threatening voice.

"We should do lunch sometime!" that wasn't actually what made them scary. Doofenshmirtz didn't even know why he gave them a seperat attitude like that. He slowly was getting caught back up in the evil manner he was trying to keep. As an evil dictator, he needed to come across as menacing. Of course, the robots only were half of that. So he needed to make up for it with his own apearance and attitude, though this was hard lately with these conflicting thoughts he kept having. These needed to stop. Eventually, he needed to do something, so bad, that it would wipe all those thoughts away. What would it be though? He decided to decide on that later, he had to deal with himself right now.

"Wow, that is scary! I tried that robot thing once too… I hid the self-destruct buttons on the bottoms of their feet, so nobody could reach them." the other said. This one was far dumber than Doofenshmirtz had even begun to think, apparently. What kind of an idiot would put self-destruct buttons on the BOTTOMS of the robot's feet? His robots didn't even have feet! And why was HE still putting self-destruct buttons on things? He looked at the other self, who was now looking into the distance. He appeared to be having a quick flashback. He snapped out of it again and continued his pathetic story. "I think I've said enough. I still don't get it! If we're the same person, then how come you're so much better at being evil than me?" He had a good point. Why was this other version of himself so much less evil? Or was he just the same amount of evil? Did that Doof just not act on things as much? Doof thought about this. He decided to tell his other self the reason he had decided to become evil.

"True evil is born through pain and loss," he began. He paused for a brief moment, and in that moment a thought surfaced. Perry had suffered a far greater pain and an even greater loss. So then was he more evil than the doctor himself? He pushed it aside and told his own sob story. "You see when I was a small boy back in Gimmelshtump, I had a toy train," he paused and started to flashback to the tragic moment so many years ago. He saw himself, standing in a room looking around with the one eye that he had. "Then one day I lost it…" the image of himself quietly called for his choo-choo in his flashback. He then snapped back into reality and looked at the doofenshmirtz sitting there in the desk. There was a confused and slightly disapointed look on the man's face.

"That's, that's it?" the confused other asked. Doofenshmirtz looked at the confused version of himself. He seemed to think it wasn't a big deal. How could he think that? Isn't he the same person? Shouldn't he feel a similar emotion? Did HE even lose his Choo-choo?

"What do you mean?" he asked the second Doof stiffly.

"That's your emotionally scarring backstory?! That's your great tragedy?! Dude! I was raised by ocelots! Literally! Disowned by my parents and raised by Central American wildcats! and you're telling me you lost a toy train? I had to work as a lawn gnome, I was forced to wear, hand-me-up girl's clothing, NEITHER OF MY PARENTS SHOWED UP TO MY BIRTH!" the Doof sitting in the desk said in a confused and frustrated way.

Doofenshmirtz did feel a little sorry for his other self. He did not in fact, go through those thing himself, but it did sound kind of sad.

"Well, how did YOU feel when YOU lost that toy train?" he asked him, figuring that he actually hadn't lost it. And to his expectation, he was correct.

"Well, I never lost that toy train…" was the response.

"Well, maybe if you had, you would have done better." Doofenshmirtz told him. Just then he saw an oportunity. This ment that the other him would probably never be able to take over his Tri-State Area. Maybe HE himself could go over and do it for him! But then, would he have to do anymore things he would later regret? No! Not this time, he needed to forget the thoughts. Anything that was necesary had to be done. Even if it included repeating the past. "since you have neglected to take over YOUR Tri-State Area, I think I'll go over there and give it a shot myself."

"Great! We can be a team!" The other one said in excitement. Of course this would not be the best idea. He did not want this other dimension Doofenshmirtz's sympathy to impact his own problems. He needed to go through this with no problems.

"Yeah… right… a team…" he responded to his look alike sarcastically.

"Wait! Was that sarcasm?"

"No…" he responded sarcastically once more. He hoped that the other Doof was dumb enough to also think that he was not being sarcastic

"Yeah! Right there! i'm pretty sure that's my voice when i'm being sarcastic!" the other scientist said. Clearly he was smart enough to recognise his own voice. Doofenshmirtz just rolled his eyes at him. He then realized something.

In order to take over the other dimension, they would need to get rid of their Perry the Platypus first. Though, he didn't know what he would do with him this time. He didn't think he really wanted to do the same thing to this platypus. He would then have two reminders of what he did. That would not do. He had to dispose of this one.

Then he got another thought. There was one place he had, it hadn't been used really, but he figured that it would be about time to once more play his all time favorite game… Perhaps that would be a better idea than to just turn this Perry into another slave. He turned to his self.

"Alright. First off, we need to get your Perry the Platypus out of the way." he thought for a moment. Clearly the platypus had a very close relationship to those two boys… Why not… why not use them against him. He could threaten to do something to them. He could tell the platypus to turn himself in. Of course, the plan should work. If it didn't he didn't know what he would have to do.

The two Doofenshmirtz's got things set up for a news broadcast. He planned on addressing the agent through that, seems how he did not actually know where the platypus and his owners were at the moment. They got it all set up and were ready to start. He had nothing to lose, he tried to think. Of course there were many things he could lose. There was also a lot to lose on the platypus's side of thing too, he was thinking to himself…. It didn't matter! He needed to get all of this over with! No sappy emotions getting in the way!

OK! I have decided to do the broadcast part from Perry's point of view. I mean there would be a lot more stuff going on there. There won't be much platyborg in a few of these chapters, but there should be a lot in the next one. You know… when the platyborg attacks them in the mine carts, and how he was there when they came to rescue Perry… ya there will be a lot more there. PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF THE STORY! Pretty please with a cherry on top, if you have seen the Terrifying Tri-State Trilogy of Terror you know what I'm getting at here. :P Lots more Doof in these chapters than I thought I would do, but I mean, HE WAS SO HORRIBLE IN THE MOVIE! Not in the acting way, I mean he was SO evil! Especially when he was up on that screen, he appeared and just had this freaky glare! I was thinking about in the end when he said he didn't know what he was thinking with the whole evil robot thing. So I thought, he should have thoughts that conflict him trying to be truly evil you know? Hope you are enjoying this all! This is the longest story I've done… I'm also thinking of making a separate story one-shot of the lava scene from Perry's POV. Won't be in this one, that part will be 2nd Doof's POV. :P :D :) :O EMOTICONS! I have been hit by an emoticon-inator! :) :( :O :( :) :O :D XD XP XD


	5. Chapter 5

Alright, sorry for the wait! I'm also starting a one shot, I also didn't have computer access for the weekend cause I do this at school. lol I hope this was worth the wait.

Perry the platypus sat there close to his owners. He was proud of them. He was proud of everything they did all summer. He didn't know what he would do without them.

Just then he heard a sound from the TV in the other room. no one else heard it apparently. So he got up to check on what it was.

When he reached the room, he heard something that shook him a bit.

"This is a message for Other Dimension Perry the Platypus. If you turn yourself in, I promise not to hurt your little friends." the evil dictator of that dimension said as a picture of him and the boys from earlier that day flashed on the screen. Perry looked on at it as the man came back to finish his brief broadcast. "If you don't, all bets are off."

Perry looked at the screen a bit more. A sad expression came to his face. What now? He didn't want this crazy man to do anything harmful to the boys. He had to turn himself in? How would he do this? How would the boys take it? Phineas was already mad at him for having kept his secret all this time. What would he say if he had run off again? Would the boy even know what he was leaving for?

Another thought came to his head. The platyborg. Would this dimension's Doofenshmirtz do the same thing to him that was done to his counterpart, who now worked as an evil, half robotic slave for Doofenshmirtz. Would he just let him do the same thing again?... Yes… He would do anything if it meant that Phineas and Ferb would be safe.

He looked into the room at the group discussing summer. They were not looking at the moment, now would be the best time, if any to leave. without them knowing. He quickly tried to sneak away so they didn't know that he was leaving, but it was an unsuccessful attempt as he then heard a voice full of disappointment behind him.

"You're kidding me!" Perry stopped dead in his tracks as Phineas spoke, walking up behind him. "You're actually sneaking away again? So nothing's changed huh?" the words hurt like spikes driving right through the heart that was slowly crushing inside the platypus's chest, but it was what he said next that hurt the most. "Did it ever occur to you that we could help you? That we could have made a great team? But I guess you can't have teamwork without trust!" Perry looked down at his feet. He did trust them. He was doing everything for their own good! If only he could tell them what he was really doing. If only there was a chance for him to show Phineas that he did trust the two. It was what Phineas said next that pushed everything too far for the pet. "You don't need to sneak away anymore… we know you secret, you can just go…"

Perry could not have hurt more in his life than when Phineas said that. The boy pretty much disowned him. He had to fight back the tears as he walked away to the door. He stepped outside and started to walk down the road, just as things couldn't have gotten worse, it started to rain down on him. Phineas… why?... I was doing this for both of your guy's safety. I don't want anyone to hurt you guys… He thought these things as he walked away and heard the door shut behind him a little ways away.

They were not looking anymore. He turned around and looked over at the house the boys were in. A tear fell to the road below him among all the raindrops. There was no point in anything anymore was there? It didn't matter what was going to happen to him next. He wouldn't even try to stop what they planned on doing to him. They could not possibly hurt him more than Phineas did.

He stood there and looked at the house for a moment, hardly even noticing that a Normbot had just come up behind him. He turned to it and looked up. The Normbot was scanning him briefly. It then spoke.

"Alternate dimension Perry the Platypus! You must come with me!" It's head switched to the more evil looking side, it reached for the agent. Perry didn't even try to get away. He was turning himself in like he was told. He looked back at the house for a moment as the robot grabbet him with it's metal hands. He didn't care how hard it was grabbing him, he just hoped the boys would be safe when he was gone.

The Normbot took him to Doof's lair where the two doctors were trying to rebuild the Other Dimension-inator. The bot threw Perry the Platypus onto the ground and placed a basket over him with a brick on top. He could have gotten out if he wanted to. He didn't though. Doof said if he did that his bet was off.

The two doctors turned around and looked at him. Though an evil smirk seemed to cross the 2nd dimension dictator's face… but there was something else there too. There seemed to be a slightly… sorry look?... no it wasn't! This man was truly evil, he couldn't have sympathy like the doof from his own dimension, could he? Perry forgot the look that he was thinking about as the dictator spoke to him.

"Ah, Perry the Platypus," they both spoke.

"Jinx! You owe me TWO sodas!" Perry's Doof said in an excited voice. The dictator rolled it off and continued to talk to the platypus.

"Listen, Perry the Platypus, I know that I said if you turned yourself in, I wouldn't hurt your friends, but… change of plans! now I need to hunt them down, which may involve a little hurting," that last part right there! Perry noticed something. That last part didn't seem to come across as evil as Doofenshmirtz may have been trying to make it sound. It sounded more like he may not want to hurt them, yet it still seemed like the man was fully capable of it. The agent could not understand what was going on with this dimension's Doofenshmirtz. He didn't know what was going through the man's head. It was still a safe bet to assume the worst.

"I know that makes me a liar, but HELLO! Evil!" he continued. Perry glared at the eye patched man in front of him. It was safe to guess that the man WOULD hurt Phineas and Ferb if he had to. But would he do it if it was unecesary?

"Now what are we going to do with Perry the Platypus?" the Doofenshmirtz Perry knew asked the more evil version of himself. "Do you plan on turning him into a platyborg too?" he asked, sounding a bit worried. He may be Perry's nemesis, but the platypus knew the scientist cared about him.

"No. I have something different planned for this little platypus this time." the other Doof said in response as he turned and glared at Perry. Then the man seemed to look at the monotreme for a moment, as if he was studying his expression. He seemed to notice that Perry was looking a little sad now, the agent had stopped glaring back at the evil doctor. Something had hit Perry. The thought that he had now been turned in, and the boys were still in danger. He couldn't escape though, if he did then he couldn't go to the boys, it would only lead them to Phineas and Ferb. Then they would for sure be in danger.

* * *

The dictator noticed this look that came across Perry the Platypus's face. He started to remember HIS Perry the Platypus, before what he had done to him had been done. An idea came across the man's mind.

"Actually… forget what I was going to do. We need him to get those boys." he smiled an evil smile as he signaled for the Normbots to grab him from the cage. They held the platypus in front of Doofenshmirtz. Perry turned his head away, not wanting the man to see the tear in his face at the moment. He could do nothing to help the boys now.

He felt something cold and hard around his neck just then. He looked down and saw a metal collar that was on him and a chain that was connected to it and held on the other end by the doctor.

"Normbot!" the dictator said to a nearby Normbot that was not holding Perry. "Go make the anouncement that we have captured Perry the Platypus. But make sure you put in the possiblility of him being turned into a platyborg. I want those two boys to think he's in trouble. They will have to come and save him. If not, well, I can just send MY platyborg to get them." he said and turned to the Normbot holding Perry. "Put him down. I can take care of him now. We have a little trap to set up." he smiled at Perry with an evil glare. This man! He was so mean, so evil, so… he didn't know.

* * *

They were then brought down to the level down in the basement where they arranged a bunch of the Normbots. Platyborg came down there with them. He was just standing there, not even noticing Perry chained to the leash doofenshmirtz was holding. What had he done to the platypus? Why did he do it? The obvious answer was that the man was evil, but then, why did he not just destroy him? Was the evil dictator similar to the doctor that he knew?

* * *

They waited there until they heard a mine car coming close.

"Shut the lights off! We don't want them to see us until they are caught." Doofenshmirtz said as he held tighter to the chain that he held connected to the other dimension Perry's neck. He didn't want him to run off and escape with his owners. The boys were needed to fix the machine.

He didn't really know if he wanted to hurt them or not. These thoughts were bothering him more and more every hour that day. He was getting affected by his alternate self. Or at least, that's what he told himself in his mind.

Just then he saw the door open, a tiny amount of light entered the room. It was just out of reach of the hiding Normbots. Doofenshmirtz could not see over his robots, but he heard someone among a small group mention that it was dark. As they walked closer he decided it was time.

"That's because it's a trap!" his alternate self said as he was turning on the lights to reveal the room full of Normbots. "And if it was light, you would have seen us, and run away, hence ruining the trap!"

"I think they get that." he told his other self who looked like he was full of an accomplished feeling that had never come across him before. He then heard the red head boy speak up once he noticed the platypus chained there next to the doctor.

"Perry! We uh, well… well, we uh, came to rescue you." the shortest boy spoke up to his pet, who Doofenshmirtz was now looking back at the boy with a somewhat sad and worried look. The boy paused a moment, as if finally realizing they were now trapped. "So far it's not going as well as we'd hoped. We didn't have time to you know, plan something elaborate. But we could've, I don't know… created some sort of diversion, just in case…" the boy sighed. "Yeah we could've thought this out more."

This was kind of pathetic! Doofenshmirtz thought to himself. There is no way this will go wrong! He smiled and let out a laugh at the platypus next to him.

"Hee hee! I've got YOU, and I've got your little friends too! Game over! You lose! I win! Mark THIS the hour of your doom Perry the Platypus!" he turned to his watch to see what time it was. It was important for his prisoner to know what time he had failed, but it was harder than he thought to see the time. "Three forty… ugh! I got one of these watches with just the little hash marks on it. It doesn't even have numbers on it! Let's just say it's between 3:30 and four. Eastern standard time." he said to the agent, a little frustrated with his watch.

Just then, the most shocking thing happened. Out of nowhere, a hologram of an older man in the shower came up in front of everyone. Was that Monogram?! He shielded his eye at the sight of the man whose upper body and a bunch of water and bubbles was shown before them.

"Agh!" he shouted as him and his alternate self both look away. The Normbots and platyborg looked away as well, and he dropped the chain he was holding connected to Perry the Platypus.

He heard the group run away and the big door shut. Doofenshmirtz turned to the platyborg who was now no longer looking away.

"General Platyborg! After them! Don't let them get away this time!" he shouted. The platyborg saluted him and went to the door. The Normbots all followed and burnt an opening in the door, they flew out and after the runaways.

* * *

Platyborg flew behind the Normbots for a moment. He then noticed that the bots were failing in their mission. It was up to him. Perry the Platyborg flew in closer, avoiding the lasers that were being shot back by a robot arm the group had gotten a hold of. He figured there was no need to destroy them since his master needed them alive. It was a simple solution. He aimed for the tire in the front of the cars over to his left and fired.

The boys holding the robot arm and shooting with it slipped. The arm fell down below to where no one could see. Platyborg was satisfied with his work and landed letting the rest of the Normbots catch the group who was now helpless and abandoned by the rest of the minecarts.

Normbots flew the four prisoners up to him and he smiled an evil grin. Doofenshmirtz would be proud of him… but then something caught his eye. He did not know what to make of it. While he could understand the tall girl's look of fear, the pointy headed boy's look of anger and the long headed boys blank stare. He did not understand what the platypus's face was showing. It seemed to resemble depression, but it didn't seem as sad as depression should be. It seemed to try to look into him, as if it were trying to comunicate telepathically with him. It almost seemed to say… How?

Alright, I hope it wasn't confusing as I switched the POV's a bit. Tell me what you guys think! More than just one person respond please! R and R! Do it! If someone doesn't review the Platypus gets it! (Quoting Doof! I wouldn't actually do anything to Perry… well unless it's like this story where these things HAD to happen) come on people! I don't know if you guys think it's good or not! Tell me! Please?


	6. Chapter 6

OK everyone. This one will be all through Doofenshmirtz's (2nd dimension of course) POV. No one else, not a single other POV! I hope you like this one, it will be interesting to see how the DOOM scene goes! :D Oh, if you want to see it through Perry's POV, read my one shot called: Two Words, La-Va. Thanks for reading!

The Normbots came into the room holding his prisoners. You won't get away this time… he recalled having thought the same thing about Perry the Platypus, before he turned him into a platyborg. He needed to forget that! He needed to let it go! No evil dictators feel sorry for people, or platypuses… It was this other dimension version of himself, he was messing with his mind. Or, that's what he tried to think.

He smiled at the redhead boy and spoke to him.

"Now you have no choice, but to fix my machine."

"No," the little boy stated back as plain as anything could be stated. Doofenshmirtz was a bit anoyed that he said no, even though he had no other choice. He had plainly stated it! He should just do it!

"That's not one of your choices! Fix the machine!" he responded to the boy who decided to answer so rudley again.

"No," he said the exact same as before. Just then, the teenage girl a few Normbots down spoke up. He hadn't even noticed her until then.

"Can, uh, can I say something?" She started to ask. They all stood there and waited for the girl to speak. "So I think i'm up to date on the whole, Perry-secret agent thing… Strangely that's the most normal thing that's happened this afternoon… but who's this guy?"

Doofenshmirtz ignored the girl. She was no help right now. He turned to the boy, who he was slowly getting more and more enraged with.

"FIX IT!" he shouted back at the boy, who now had an upset look on his face.

"No!" he said also looking a bit anoyed. Why was this boy so anoyed. He wasn't going to do anything to them yet… unless he really got anoyed and had no need for them…

"Look," the doctor started, trying to get the boy to at least see things from his eyes… well… eye. "I would make myself do it but, aparently, he's an idiot," he said as he pointed at his alternat self. He had really come to realize how much this guy was justdragging him down. He wasalmost as bad as these boys.

"Hey!" said the other Doofenshmirtz, when this statement was made.

"Fix the machine!"

"NO!" the redhead replied once again.

"Very well then… you've forced my hand…" he started to tell the boy as he reached into his black labcoat. He pulled out a sock puppet dog and spoke through it, "Fix the machine!" he spoke in a higher voice than normal.

"NO!" was the response, this time a bit more anoyed.

"Really? When I was your age, I did anything the puppet told me to do!" Dr D said. It was shocking how stuborn this boy was. He had figure that the boy was young enough to listen to puppets still.

"How old do you think we are?!" the kid asked, sounding kind of angry.

"I don't know, one, two… It's hard to tell with the one eye. I don't know why you're being so uncooperative. All I'm asking you to do is to make my machine work, so I can invade and conquor your world and enslave your loved ones!" he told the boy. He thought for a moment. Wow, is that really what it sounds like? It sounds a bit much, but… I did it before not long ago… how did I even do that? How did I go through with it? He kept trying to push back all the thoughts that tried to contradict his evil intentions. He felt that eventually he would not be able to keep that up. Sooner or later those thoughts would get him and things would take a change… but it can't happen now! He was so close to his new goal.

"See? That's just it! Why would we do something that would lead to our own self destruction?" was the response from the kid. He obviously was not two years old… maybe five or six… oh never mind his age!

Just then the lesser evil of the two doctors spoke up.

"Self destruction? Self destruct… Wait, wait! I remember now! They took out my self destruct button!" the other doctor said as he stood there remembering earlier that day. Doofenshmirtz turned to look at the other him. Finally! "I don't know why i put it back in, but here, I'll just rewire this like so… and there!" he said as he took the useless button off the machine and rewired it a bit. "It's working! It's working! It's functioning properly!"

Doof turned to the little kid behind him, who now had a worried look on his face.

"Well look who just became REDUNDANT!" he said and triumphantly smiled at the boy. He was sick of this kid, and anyone with him. He didn't need him anymore either. Perhaps, hedidn't need to postpone his plans for the platypus… maybe he could use some company too. But was this right? Should he really do this? STOP IT! No! No more reminders of things like this! He had to actually dispose of them this time!

"SEND THEM TO THEIR DOOM!" he shouted as he tried to show the most evil smile he could at the moment. He noticed though, that his platyborg was a bit confused. It pointed at the teenager, seeming to wonder if he included her too.

"Yes, her too," he responded and saw platyborg point at Perry the Platypus too. "Yes, yes everyone. Doom, doom, doom and…" at that moment he was joined in by his excited other self. "Doom!" That was enough of him too. he might as well get rid of him too. After all, he was the cause of these guilty thoughts that were surfacing.

"Alright, doom for him too." he finished off. His other version was then confused and so Doofenshmirtz pulled out the puppet again and explained to him once more, "Doooom!"

"Platyborg!" he said to his general. "Lead them to the blimp. Then take them to the "Game Room"" he directed and smiled over at the others with a smirk that was only surface.

They were taken away and he stood there for a moment. This would be the act of evil that would fix all these problems he was having. It should work.

He arrived where the others were to be 'doomed'. Except, he was in a different part of this place, he was nice and safe from anything that could go wrong. There was a big screen in front of him that would allow him to see them and them to see him. A Normbot came into the room and spoke up.

"The "doomed" are ready." it said with it's more evil robot face on.

"Oh, goody," Doofenshmirtz said as he pressed a button. The screen in front of him lit up and he could see over the whole room. The boiling lava that surrounded the platform, and the giant, two car garage sized cage. He looked at the prisoners who were slowly, now making their way to the platform. He gave them the most evil smirk anyone could ever give.

"Welcome, doomed guests!" he exclaimed to them. "Come on! Keep trudging, doom is that away!"

The doctor watched as they made it to the platform. A giant claw started to move toward the cage. Normbots with big metal pointy sticks arrived behind it.

"And now for my all time favorite game!" he said as he watched the tarp that had been placed earlier over the cage, was removed by the big claw that had come out. Inside, was a giant cube shaped monster that roared angrily at the group of five in front of it. "Poke the Goozim with a stick!... Surrounded by lava…" he shouted, letting them know of what they were doing there.

The prisoners looked on in fear. Doofenshmirtz looking down at them. He pulled a lever that made the path they took to reach the cage, retract.

"My second favorite is Backgammon, love it!" he continued to add in a pointless light side to the events. He saw his counterpart turn around and look up at him on the big screen.

"Wait, wait, hold the phone!" he started to protest. "I can be useful! What if you need a kidney… Or a stand-in for boring functions you have to attend," he thought for a moment, then pointed to the section where his kidney was. "Or another kidney!"

Doofenshmirtz did in fact feel a bit sorry for him, mainly being that they technically were the same person, but this guy had really gotten on his nerves… almost as much as that boy! He just responded to his self staring up at him.

"Doooom!" he sang out and pointed at the not so evil doctor.

"Aw, pooh…" he responded to this confirmation and got up and walked back to the line of prisoners he had been chained to the back of. The Normbots that were holding the big metal sticks began to poke the Goozim, aggravating the monster more and more. It roared in anger as this continued. Another bot came over and started to turn a crank to open the cage the monster was confined in.

"Cranky, cranky, cranky, ooh I love the crank!" Doofenshmirtz said as suspense began to build in the room he was looking at. His problems would finally be over! He could just move on and get the invasion over with when this is done. Why was he going to such leangths to do this though. It seemed a bit much for a minute there. No! It had to be done, he was not going to let these people stay around and continue to remind him of that concience that kept coming back to mind. Evil didn't think of these things! Evil didn't care! Evil doesn't have a concience!

He then noticed something. While he was not paying attention, they had climbed on top of a Normbot somehow. One of the boys was trying to rewire it, he was successful at this too. He watched as the bot flew about the room going haywire. They whacked the head off the Normbot that was turning the crank. Eventually everyone fell off and he saw the bot fly by his screen and finally blow.

The five prisoners landed on top of the cage which now shut, since the robot that was opening it fell over powered down. This was not right! What just happened? He needed to send more of his Normbots in to finish this now before anything else goes wrong. He thought this just as the door to the cage fell open. Never mind the bots…

"Ha, ha! Yes! Go goozim!" he shouted, relieved that things were not going to get more complicated. The people on top of the cage, he could tell, were not quite as happy. The monster climbed out of the cage to reveal it was the same shape and size of the cage. The man was a bit surprised at this since he had not actually ever seen it out of the cage before.

He then heard his normbot behind him.

"It's muffin time, sir!" it stated.

"Already?" Doofenshmirtz turned around for a moment to get some muffins before he went back to watching what was going on down there. He did not expect what he saw when he turned back to look though. He saw them all hanging from the cage right above the lava! The Goozim had climbed on top of the cage, but clearly could not reach them. He spit out the muffin that was in his mouth at the moment and shouted, "More guards!"

The Normbot came back to him with more muffins.

"It's muffin time sir!" it told him again. He turned back and threw one of the muffins in his hands at the robot.

"You're broken!" he shouted at it sounding a bit stubborn for no reason. He looked back as his Normbots were flooding in towards the group dangling there above the lava.

Just then something started to go wrong with his screen. He heard a loud banging sound, and then the screen started to split in the corner where he was looking at the five hanging there. His giant lawn gnome that sat in front of the screen started to fall, a teen on top of it, resembling the same girl that was hanging from the cage with the rest. This one was dressed all in black though.

He watched as the girl fired a rope at the ceiling and connected it the the gnome and flew at the robots. It crashed into them and started to swing back by the cage. He didn't know what was happening next. He thought he saw them start to fall, but it was hard to see even though he looked closer as they all fell.

It looked like they were gone, but he caught a glimpse of green. It was another portal! How did they do that?!

"They opened another portal! After them!" He shouted at the Normbots. He realized that the Goozim had also jumped, he figured that it probably didn't make it though, since the portal was way too small for it. At that moment, the girl on the giant gnome swung past his screen, screaming for no apparent reason. "And that banshee screaming girl, get her to!" He continued, now just annoyed that his plan had gone totally wrong now.

He saw the Normbots start to collide in the lava. What was wrong with them? This was answered when one of the remaining bots in the room came up to the screen.

"Sir, the portal is closed." It said to him.

"Aw, pooh..." He said in response to this news. Well they were out of his way. He wasn't going to have to make any rash decisions now, it was just a simple take over now.

The girl that had been on the lawn gnome was captured anyways, that was one good turn in events.

"Oh, well. Time to start the invasion" he said, forgetting everything at the moment and walking off to go back to his place and use the other dimension-inator. "And someone bring me a muffin!"

"But it's not muffin time sir!" Shouted a Normbots that chased quickly after it's boss with a tray of muffins.

OK people, wow this one took a while to write. I really hope you are liking this... Sadly it's coming to an end :( but don't worry, I write other fan fictions too. So please give me ideas on what to write for other stories too! Thanks for taking the time to read it, and please take the time to review it! That would mean a lot if multiple people were to tell me what they think.

Also, if you want to see an awesome video relating to the movie, go to vimeo and look up capital kings: be there phineas and Ferb movie. It's the one with a picture of Ferb on the mechanical bulls. I made it myself... And yes, if you see the name at the end... My real name is Juliette. R and R!


	7. Chapter 7

Alright everyone! This will be the last chapter that has to do with the movie (Sort of, there will be a little in the next, but I mean full chapter about it...). The rest after it will then be how things go afterwards. There actually is an episode coming up, where it all takes place in the 2nd dimension, so after that I will once again do more as well. Hopefully that will make it all seem to fit together. I hope you guys are liking this. sorry if it just seems more like an opinion right now though.

Doofenshmirtz arrived back home and walked up to the portal. It had shut off while he was gone. He turned it back on and stepped into what seemed like a different version of his building. It was painted similarly in greens and purples. The place reminded him of his place before everything had changed.

The doctor set up his Normbot control satellite over by the edge of the room. Then, he looked around a bit for something.

There it was! Dr D walked up to a lever that opened up the roof to show him another Tri-State Area.

"Hee hee hee. I spy, with my one little eye, a new Tri-State Area that's just one dictator short of a dictatorship." he said to himself. On his control panel in front of him he pressed a big button. The other Dimension-inator that was already there rose up on a platform. "Well, that's all about to change. Soon I'll be ruling over TWO Tri-State Areas! A virtual SIX-STATE AREA!"

He then hit another button with a picture of a Normbot on it. The robots from the other dimension started to go through the portal.

"Fly, fly my Normbots! We've got some oppressing to do!" he started to laugh. This was it! No more of those pestering thoughts! He was officially going to be the most evil man anyone knew!

The man looked down at the sight of panic on the streets, people were running for cover and protecting their watermelons.

He turned to see another sight. There in an alley was a group of animal agents that seemed to be trying to take on a few of the bots. The soon to be dictator of a new dimension laughed to himself.

"Ya, like you can take on my Normbots. You were no match for them in the first place," he said to himself as if talking to the agents. He had almost forgotten about all the other OWCA agents from his dimension. He didn't even know what had happened to them. The dictator thought for a moment, trying to see if he could recall what they had done with all those other agents. The memory slowly came back to his mind.

(Flashback)

"Alright general Platyborg, I have one more mission for you. I need you to go to these coordinates." he said to his general as he held up a small device and programed the coordinates into the platyborg. "Now go there, and capture everyone there. Take the Normbots if you need them, but I trust you can do it alone?" asked the new dictator. The platyborg grinned an evil grin and saluted his confirmation to the doctors statement. Doofenshmirtz figured this would not have to be very hard. If anything, the animals would all just scatter like pathetic animals usually do. These ones were nothing like the one who used to be, Perry the Platypus, he would never have run from the fight as far as he knew. That couple of months that he knew the platypus, the doctor learned that this monotreme was comitted to whatever it was he had to do. And now he was commited to him, the evil ruler of the Tri-State Area.

Platyborg flew off to the OWCA headquarters. It was a while before he had returned from his mission. With him, he had only two prisoners, Doofenshmirtz didn't really care where all the agents were right now. In front of him, tied up, was Major monogram and his newly unpaid intern.

Dr D smiled at the two, these two would be helpful servants for me. Though, it was unnecessary to do anything to them like he did to Perry the Platyborg. These people would most likely not be able to fight back as well as the once platypus could. Especially not the scrawny intern.

(Reality)

Dr D snapped back to the present and looked down at the agents who had now all fallen into a pathetic heap.

What happened next almost shocked the man. He could hardly believe his eye when he saw a flash of teal land in between the robots and the agents.

"Perry the Platypus!?" he shouted to himself. "I thought you and your friends were gone!" he then remembered that they had opened up another portal. However they had made it back that way, it didn't matter. He watched as the platypus took down a bunch of the Normbots, but was just as fast caught.

What just happened? It all was happening so fast in front of him. He watched as the platypus struggled. This was it, this was going to all end right there, right now for the alternate Perry. No more problems.

Then something else happened, he couldn't see what it was but something had caused the bot to then fall to the ground and release the agent. Over to the side was the triangle headed boy on top of what looked like a giant mechanical dog. Where did he get that?! He looked around and started to see a lot more of these crazy inventions start to arrive in the same spot. Who were these kids? And where did they get all this stuff?

No matter! He walked over to the control panel for his Normbots and started to program them to attack the group that had gathered down below. This did not help very much. The inventions and all the kids started to destroy every one of his Normbots! He also began to hear rock music down below. They even have musical accompaniment?! He turned to his controls again and continued to try to keep the robots coming and attacking, it was a good thing that he had plenty to spare!

Just then he heard a wire like sound behind him. He turned around to see that little boy that had just saved the platypus going up a grappling hook towards the other dimension-inator. "What?" he said out loud, the kid must have been going to shut it down. "Oh!" he took a small sharp disk out from his lab coat and threw it at the rope. It cut right through and the boy fell. Oops. Well, not really, this boy needed to be dealt with. Doofenshmirtz had to admit to himself that he did admire this boys perseverance, but he could not let this BOY stop him.

"I've had just about enough of you," he started to say as he advanced on the kid who had landed on a green couch. The thing that happened next though, really threw him. The kid picked up a cusion and threw it in the man's face. "Ugh! What is on this?!" he asked in a grossed out way. There was some sort of disgusting wetness on the cushion. Dr D took it off his face and threw it at the boy who ducked out of the way. It hit the wall and slowly slid down to the floor. The doctor could hear over to the side, the platyborg was fighting someone. He didn't have time to look in that direction, but he had a pretty good guess at who it was.

After that, the short little boy grabbed a stack of plates from a buffet table behind him and started to throw them. He tried to dodge them and use the other cushions for cover, one even hit him in his rear end. Of course after the redhead had run out of plates, he had picked up a pasta bowl and flung it right at the dictator's face! It hit him square on.

Doof grabbed the nearest lamp. This was it! that boy has gotten on my nerves for the last time! No thoughts were coming to his mind to contradict his actions now. He was going to get rid of this kid once and for all! Then he could finish off his business.

The man swung the lamp as hard as he could at the kid who kept getting out of the way of his swinging. Eventually, it looked like he had him pinned to the wall, but he ducked out of the way and the doctor. The lamp smashed into the control panel, all the robots started to spark and malfunction.

No! He began to hit the machine to try and fix it.

"Come on you stupid thing! Work!" he told it as he went about this. When he turned around he saw the triangle headed boy trying to reach for some sort of a baseball launching device. The doctor reached and grabbed it before the kid got it.

"Oh no you don't! Now the baseball is on the other foot… or however that… saying goes," he said as the moment began to be lost. "I'm not really sure…" he finished, realizing it was too late to try for a come back with that one. Still no thoughts were contradicting him as he continued on, it seemed that he was finally in the clear. Doof saw the child start to back away from him.

"Hey, hey where are you going?" was the question he asked, not really wanting a response. He started to try and back the kid up against the wall as he pointed his new weapon at him. "You know, all thats going to happen from you guys coming up here is that I'm going to have a brand new PLATYBORG!" he said this without a single thought that went against it. Had the thoughts finally left? Or were they just not noticed at now, staying somewhere in the back of his mind? a new thought came up and he smiled as he said it out loud in a voice that attempted to drive terror into the childs head. "And, maybe even a BOYBORG too huh?" he thought about the word for a moment, it was very clever, yet it seemed like it would be a bit of a tounge twister. "Try saying that five times fast: boyborg, boyborg, boyborg, boyborg, boyborg… eh, I guess it's not that hard to say… never mind." he shrugged it off, feeling a bit weird for having said that part out loud.

"You know kid, you've been a thorn in my side, all day long," he bagan. He didn't notice when the boy looked away. "But that's about to change… right now…" stated the man as he fired the baseball. Somehow, the boy had gotten ahold of a baseball bat and was even able to hit the ball out of the way and right into the satellite dish that was connected to the controls for the Normbots. "NOOOOOO!" How did that happen?! Dr D turned and saw all of his precious robots start to all fall from the sky.

"Augh! My babies! No, what have you done?" he ran over to the edge to see that there was no use for the robots at the moment, he could deal with that problem later. He had a much bigger problem now.

Doofenshmirtz ran out of sight for a moment. He had set up a surprise for if anything went wrong. Things had definitely gone wrong now. It was time, he pushed a button that let the invention rise from the ground.

"Now! Tremble before me!" Doofenshmirtz shouted from above. There now was another boy, the green haired one, who had joined his brother and platypus. No matter, just another one to get out of my way! He was in the sleeve of a giant robot version of himself. The kids and their pet were looking up at the head, not noticing that he was not there. "No, no, I'm down here," the arm of the robot lifted up for them to see him sitting in it. "See? One last trick up my sleeve! See, I'm the trick up my… own sleeves…" no response came from below him. What was the point of a joke right now? They didn't even seem to care. Besides, he had to get this over with! "Ugh, pearls before swine…" he waved his hand at them, blowing them off. Really killed the moment there now didn't I? Oh, well. He looked back over at them and smirked.

"Hope you got your 3-D glasses, cause I'm comin' at ya!" Doofenshmirtz said as he aimed the robot and fired the arm he was in at the cowering trio. This was it! All of this would end and he could finally continue with his plans! He laughed as he came closer to crushing the three that were below him. Just then he heard something. He heard a voice shout out to him. Dr D brought the robot to a stop and saw that he was only inches from hitting the kids and their pet. He looked over to see his dumber and less evil self standing there with a bit of an upset look on his face.

"What?! I'm kinda in the middle of something here!" Doofenshmirtz told his other self.

"I got a little something just for you!" the scientist in the white labcoat said as he reached into his labcoat pocket. He pulled out a small object that was very recognisable for the dictator.

Could it be? Doofenshmirtz looked at what his other self was holding out in front of him.

"CHOO-CHOO!" cheered the man who now had completely forgotten what he was doing at the moment.

"Yeah, it's mine. See, I told you I never lost it. It was in a box in my pantry, labeled VHS tapes… go figure. Anyway, you can have it." the man holding the precious toy train stated as he held it out for doofenshmirtz to take.

Doofenshmirtz jumped out of the arm he was in and went up to grab the toy train he had lost so many years ago.

"I can't believe it! Choo-choo it is you!" he grabbed it and hugged it tightly. "Oh, heart melting, backstory resolving, evilness diminishing." Doofenshmirtz was hit with many emotions at the moment. He was so happy to finally have back the one thing that seemed to matter to him, the one thing he had lost all those years ago. Feelings of pity came to him as well as he realized what he was about to do to those boys. It was all a big over reaction when he thought about it. Was it really worth doing so much damage to so many people? He heard his alternate self talk once again.

"Eh, it's the least I can do." shrugged the man who reunited Doofenshmirtz with a most loved possession.

"You know, I don't know what I was even thinking with the whole, "evil robots" thing. Actually, when I look around, I- I'm really embarrassed. Here let me clean this up." the man pulled out a self destruct button that he didn't even know why he had built. "Look, self-destruct button!" Dr D told his, maybe not so different, other self.

"Aw you." the other said.

"Yeah, here we go," he pressed the button and all the robots exploded, leaving nothing behind.

OK, I know there is like a small amount left in this part, but i want to tie that into my whole, "What happened afterwards" chapter that i plan on doing next. I don't know if i will be able to get the next one up really soon or whatever… should be soon though. Keep reading and I'm sorry if it has gotten confusing… also, the flashback Doof had in this chapter to him telling the platyborg to attack the OWCA, will be done again through Platyborgs eyes. Or his normal eye and robot eye… Oh, well… It will be a good one, and the rest of it will mainly have to do with platyborg too. He's gonna be back with his family! But we shall see how things go with this. Please read and review. Thanks for the, now TWO people who have reviewed me! Yay! Good for you guys! XD


	8. Chapter 8

I am taking a bit more time on this chapter, thanks to some advice from the Zapdos, thank you. It also will be a long time before I do the next one because I plan on continuing after the episode taking place in the 2nd dimension airs! I hope this is a really good chapter! It's back to the platyborg now and right after 2nd Doof just got arrested. Thanks for reading!

Perry the platyborg felt a strange pain all over his body. It could have just been the electric shock he had just been given, but something was… different. There was something missing, yet it seemed to have been replaced by something better. He did not seem to have an uncontrollable hate anymore. He felt, for the first time in a long while… good.

There was apparently a turkey on his head and he was surrounded by popcorn. It took him a moment to remember why. That's right, he had been fighting with what was apparently his alternate self… and was… hit with a turkey, stuck on his tail?... then kicked into the wall and his spike that was on the end of his tail ran through a circuit! What had that done? It seemed to have fried the evil from him. Did it fry the chip that was in him, controlling him to be evil?

Perry the Platyborg stood up at that moment. He then realized that the boys were standing there next to their alternate selves… and his alternate self… A thought occurred to him and the platyborg figured he should go into pet mode to show them he was no longer an evil slave to Doofenshmirtz.

At that moment, with the thought of the man's name, he remembered something… It was the look he had seen on the doctors face a moment before he had become evil. Had he really been sorry? The locket had remained around the platyborg's neck… or what remained of it. Doofenshmirtz had left it there. Why would he do that?

A sound came from a little ways away. It was the boys, calling out his name in great joy. The boys! They seemed so much different now. Phineas and Ferb were now 10 years old and seemed to be dressed, ready for a fight. He couldn't bare to think about what all they had to go through while he was out of it.

"HEY, IT'S OUR PERRY!" shouted the shortest boy, Phineas. The voice was like music to his ears to hear that they were so happy to see him. They had not forgotten me? The two cared so much about him! The kids ran up to him with the biggest, happiest smiles ever. This was it, he was finally back with the ones he loved. No more evil… no more darkness… no more loneliness.

"Looks like the evil was fried right out of him!" Phineas had said as he placed his hands on top of Perry's metal back.

"Sorry he's mostly made of metal now," the other, more brightly dressed, Phineas responded.

"Are you kidding? That makes him extra cool!" the boy exclaimed excitedly back. The boy must not have cared what the once platypus had done for the past years… he was only glad to have him back finally. The only problem right now though, was what his counter-platypus would think right now.

As the three of them walked back to the portal, Perry stopped right next to his alternate self. He looked up at the platypus. 'I'm so sorry for what all I have done to you and your boys. I would have never done that in my right mind.' He thought as he told his other self through his expression, not really wanting to speak out at the moment. The response he got almost surprised him.

Perry the Platypus stood up straighter than he already was and lifted his little hand to his hat to salute. 'It's alright, I understand. You have been through a lot, go home and be with your boys.' was what Perry felt was being said back to him through the other platypus's thoughts. He had been forgiven… It was almost hard to believe that he could be forgiven for what all he had done in the past four or so years. Perry smiled and saluted back, turning to go through the portal to follow after Phineas and Ferb.

Knowing full well that there was no need now, he stood up, out of pet mode. The boys knew what had happened to him now. There was no need to hide anything… especially since the agency was pretty much gone. He was the one to blame for that. The platyborg would most likely not be a secret agent again, Doofenshmirtz was in jail, it would be obvious who he was, and the OWCA was gone. All that now remained of the building where the animal agents once worked, was a hollow, empty shell, deserted of all animals and humans.

He remembered that day he was told to attack the OWCA. Perhaps it was to clear of a memory too.

(Flashback)

He was nearing the site he was given the coordinates to. Perry the Platyborg did not remember this place, nor did it matter. He had his orders, and they were to be carried out.

A door that stood in his way was easily shot down with a laser from his arms (he recently discovered that he had them.) In a moment he flew into the building and landed. There were many animals, all standing on two legs and wearing fedoras. Each was staring back at him with a look of shock and horror. Platyborg could understand the look of horror, but he did not quite understand the look they had, as if they had all seen a ghost… and the ghost stood right where he was standing.

In response to their looks, the platyborg gave an annoyed and angry chatter. In the corner of his mechanical eye, he saw a dog agent trying to walk away from the room. Perry turned in his direction and fired a laser in front of the dog's path. Agent D stumbled backwards and turned to run. This was no use, because the moment he turned, the platyborg was already at him. A moment later the dog was knocked into a desk connected to Agent C, the cat. The two stared at each other and ran for it.

All the other agents looked at the platyborg feeling as if each would be next. They watched in horror as the cyborg in front of them exchanged his normal paw for a mace. Their eyes grew wide in fear and they ran chaotically around the building, grabbing what they could take as they ran. Each animal knew that Agent P, or what he used to be, was the best and strongest agent in all of the OWCA… but he was different now. He was a platyborg, stronger, faster, and more evil than the agent they all once knew and respected.

The animal agents fled from the building. Some left the Tri-State Area as they had nowhere else to go now. Some ran to protect their host families, only to find that this would only put their loved ones in danger. So they too left.

The building was empty, except one room. Major Monogram and Carl, his intern, had heard the commotion. they had no clue what it was, but they had figured that the agents were doing their best to take care of it. This thought was marked down as the door blew down. What stepped in was something that filled them with so much disbelief and fear that they were almost paralyzed in their spots.

"Agent P?! It can't be!" Monogram stated in a bewildered voice. "What happened to you? How did it happen to you?" The Major had just barely finished talking when Carl broke down saying,

"Agent P, whyyyyyy? What are we gonna doooooo?" the teenage boy was struck by how what they had seen as impossible, had happened. They looked up at the platyborg, who now was confused for a moment.

Who were they talking about? It seemed like they were talking about him, but he did not know this Agent P… But then why did it seem familiar? No matter, he had his orders. The platyborg raised his lazer hand and switched it out to shoot a rope out at the two. The rope wrapped around them tightly, they would be useful for Doofenshmirtz.

(Reality)

Perry shook his head, trying to forget what he had done. They had all been scared of him. He was the most respected agent there was… and now he was a monster. Perry the Platyborg sighed to himself. Phineas heard the distressed sound that came from his returned pet, he turned around to see the pet.

"Hey boy, what's wrong? Aren't you happy now? You don't have to work for that evil man ever again! you can stay with us again." Phineas said to Perry, who looked back up at the boy with a sad chatter. The platyborg stood up again and looked at his front paws, he switched out his normal looking paw for a mace again and frowned.

"Perry… It's OK. We know that what you did was not you. You would never do that would you? You were under Doofenshmirtz's control…" the boy tried to say to comfort his pet platy...borg…

Perry looked up at Phineas again, Ferb came up behind the boy. The two looked down at the platyborg who was staring back up at them. They both bent down and hugged their metal pet.

A feeling filled the platyborg, a feeling that was gone for a long time. He tried to choke back the tears but it was no use. His one good eye filled with tears, the boys still loved him! He looked down again at the locket that still remained around his neck. Phineas looked at what Perry was staring at now. He reached out and took the locket from around his pet's neck.

"Hey boy, you know… I think we may need to renew these pictures don't you think?" he gave a kind smile and opened the locket to see the five year old photos that still remained in the little golden case.

Back at home they took out the three new pictures they had taken themselves moments before they got home. Phineas cut out the pictures into little circles and placed them where the old ones had been.

The new pictures showed each of the three, they were looking the same that they looked now… but perhaps, these three pictures looked happier than the older ones, especially Perry's.

Perry stood there and looked at the locket now. A tear came once again to his eye. He looked up at his two owners with a smile that showed he was more thankful than anyone could possibly be right now. He jumped up and hugged them as tight yet tenderly as he could. both boys laughed in joy as their pet hugged them. All three hugged each other for what seemed like forever. Phineas then grabbed the locket and attached it around their pet's neck once more.

It did not matter that he was mostly made of metal now. It didn't matter what had happened in the last four years. It only mattered that they were together again, and this time, they would never be separated.

Later on that day, while they were up in their room, Phineas decided to ask their pet something.

"So… Perry? Were you a secret agent too? Is that how this happened to you?" he looked at the platyborg who now turned away. Perry did not want to think of that at the moment. It was all behind him now, all that mattered were the boys.

"Perry?"

The once agent looked back at the two kids who were looking back at him with now pleading eyes. He looked down a bit and nodded his head yes.

"Oh… Ya, I thought that was it." the boy paused and looked over at Ferb then back to Perry. "You see, we found out that the other dimension you was a secret agent too. We didn't know at first, but we began to think about how you had been gone for certain amounts of time every day. We thought about it for a moment, but we were never really sure if you were one too." Phineas said. He looked at the platyborg to see if he could get a response. All he saw was a tear that fell to the wooden floor. At this moment ferb was the one to speak up.

"We still love you Perry, we always did, even when you were gone. You were the only thing that we could remember from before this all happened." the british boy said as he gestured around at a general everything. Perry looked up and managed a smile again.

"Hey boy, we are fine with the fact that you kept it from us… You probably had a good reason for it too. I mean, I don't know, but something could have happened to us too!" the boy said. He knew that his pet was most likely protecting him. He remembered his other dimension self, who had gotten really mad at their Perry. He didn't want to do the same thing to his own platyp-...borg.

"You know… there IS something we may be able to do to help you. We could try to do something about these weapons and metal on you… I mean, you ARE a cyborg now… so we can't fix everything. But we can try to see what we CAN do for you boy." Phineas said as he tried to make the pet a bit happier.

Perry looked at his owners. They were willing to help! He was so happy. His owners were there for him, even when he was a monster. Perhaps he was not a monster anymore… or at least never in their eyes. The group hugged once again, Perry climbed onto Phineas's bed and layed down to sleep. Ferb reached for the light switch and before turning out the lights, he said,

"Good night Perry."

"Good night old boy!" Phineas said as well to their pet. The lights were then turned out and they all fell asleep, except for Perry. He looked back and forth from the two boys. He loved them.

OK! Wow… I think that went well, don't you? OK, so this will set up another chapter that I will write… a while from now. There is an episode coming up about the 2nd dimension, and i want to use that to. So I don't want to go all crazy with stuff before we find out what really happens. I did see some pictures, one looked like the boys were removing parts from Perry. So I thought I would have Phineas tell Perry that they would help him with that. Of course, I don't think they can take it all off since, being a cyborg means the robot part is PART of you… I hope you guys liked this so far, and remember this is NOT the end of the story! :P Please tell me what you all think of it! there will not be an update on this until after they show that episode though. R and R! Actually, just R cuz you already read it! lol


End file.
